Skyfall
by Zelda-24
Summary: Oscuridad, fantasmas, inseguridad muy bien disimulada... oh, sí... esos son mis acompañantes de cada día, cada hora y minuto. El cielo se desmorona y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, mejor dicho, el cielo se me derrumbó encima hace años, desde que nací probablemente. Ahora dime, ¿enserio crees que dejaré de rodar en la profundidad?...


**Prólogo...**

 _"Si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma mucha gente al verme sonreír lloraría conmigo"..._

\- ¡Oye chico!, ¡ya vino tu reemplazante así que puedes retirarte- esas palabras viniendo de mi anciano jefe fue como escuchar las campanadas del cielo, ¿cómo era posible que con tan solo escuchar una oración conformada por 10 palabras pudiera volverme tan feliz?, aunque fuera estúpido la alegría me domino en estos momentos...

Sin pensarlo 2 veces comencé a recoger mis pertenencias y guarde los planos del edificio que estamos construyendo para así poder largarme de una buena vez; la tarde ya había caído y las piernas me dolían increíblemente a cada paso que daba, este día estuvo particularmente agotador... después de todo no es tarea sencilla el estar de pie por más de 10 horas seguidas dirigiendo a un número tan grande de personas, el frio viento fue mi buen acompañante durante la mayor parte del trayecto a mi hogar y tan solo me dedicaba a disfrutar de como mi invisible compañía despeinaba mi cabellera aún más de lo habitual e inconscientemente lleve una de mis manos a mi nuca cuando sentí como un escalofrío me invadió en dicha zona, creo que ya necesito un corte de cabello...

No pasaron más de 30 minutos lo que me tomo el llegar a mi pequeño departamento, este se encontraba en el centro de Karakura la ciudad en la que he vivido desde que tengo uso de razón y a pesar que mi actual residencia fuera un lugar modesto enserio era un espacio sumamente acogedor, en el me sentía completamente en casa.

Sin muchos preámbulos me dispuse a entrar solamente para encontrarme con las luces prendidas y ser recibido por un pesado silencio, mi mirada recayó en el reloj situado en la celeste pared de mi costado derecho dándome cuenta que este dictaba las 7:12 pm y sin prestarle mucha atención me dirigí a la sala dispuesto a lanzarme sobre el sofá pero mi plan no surtiría efecto puesto que el mullido sillón ya estaba siendo ocupado por una persona demasiado conocida para mí; allí dormida sobre el sofá yacía mi compañera de hogar, sus cortos y lacios cabellos negros lucían desperdigados alrededor de su blanquecino rostro y sus ojos completamente cerrados así como sus labios entreabiertos le conferían un aire de completa tranquilidad, sin quererlo una sutil risa se escapó de mi boca y no pude evitar envidiar a la pequeña morena que parecía estar de lo más cómoda en esos instantes.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la cargue en mis brazos para llevarla hasta su recamara y que así pudiera dormir mejor, sus ojos se entreabrieron por una milésima de segundo dejando ver ese bello color violeta que poseían pero se volvieron a cerrar en el instante, por lo visto no pretendía despertarse la muy perezosa aunque no es de extrañar ya que Rukia siempre tuvo el sueño pesado, la deposite en su acolchonada cama y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme algo capto mi atención... pude percatarme como su mano izquierda estaba empuñada conteniendo un trozo de papel y la curiosidad pudo conmigo así que tomando dicho papel leí su contenido, era una carta de amor que le habían obsequiado y lastimosamente la propuesta de noviazgo del chico fue rechazada al igual que todas las anteriores... saber eso ya no era nada nuevo para mí; devolviendo la hoja a su posición inicial abandone el dormitorio en completo silencio para dirigirme al propio y una vez metido bajo las sabanas me fue imposible no pensar en cierta situación que me preocupada desde hace unos años... pensar si mi compañera de casa y gran amiga podría superar totalmente los fantasmas que la atormentaban, esos malditos fantasmas que se originaron a raíz de su pureza mancillada y al igual que en la mayoría de las noches pasadas ese recuerdo de aquel maldito día acudió mi mente...

 _Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquel detestable 24 de abril en el que me di cuenta de ese horrible descubrimiento... ese preciso día hace 7 años atrás salí temprano de la universidad debido a la incapacitación de Kanade-sensei por lo que decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa a mi pequeña y morena amiga; justo cuando planeaba abordar un taxi de la esquina una camioneta muy familiar para mi llamo mi atención mientras me pitaba sonoramente, sabia de sobra que Retsu-san y Zaraki los tíos de Rukia eran quienes abordaban el vehículo por lo que acercándome a ellos me obligaron a subir para luego arrancar, ellos sabían de sobra que me dirigía a su hogar por lo que Retsu-san decidió llevarme junto a ellos, me sorprendió el hecho de que no estuvieran trabajando a esa hora pero no quise indagar sobre ese asunto, la verdad es que ellos causaban un poco de temor._

 _Al llegar a la casa me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación de Rukia pero nunca hubiera podido prever o prepararme para la abominable escena que vislumbre... ahí acostada sobre la cama estaba Rukia con el mal nacido de Grimmjow sobre ella y metido entre sus piernas, ambos estaban desnudos mientras la recamara se llenaba con los roncos gemidos de ese cerdo y con el sonido del golpeteo de la cama producto de las salvajes embestidas que él le propinaba. No recuerdo a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió después solo soy consciente de haber sentido una gran oleada de furia propagándose en mí y como un enorme asco me invadió; perdí momentáneamente la razón y para cuando volví a reaccionar estaba sobre Grimmjow en el suelo y moliéndonos a golpes; entre gritos, patadas y maldiciones solo recuerdo el haber visto como Zaraki entro al dormitorio y al contemplar la escena que armábamos y el estado de Rukia casi mata al maldito de su "hijo" y medio muerto se lo llevo a la comisaría._

 _Con un poco de lucidez de vuelta observe a Rukia que con su mirada completamente perdida no apartaba los ojos del techo, tenía arañazos a lo largo de sus blancas piernas, unas marcas moradas y señas de mordidas adornaban parte de sus pechos y cuello y de sus labios entreabiertos escurrían uno hilillos de sangre. Aparte la mirada de ella sintiendo que no podía seguir viéndola en ese estado por más tiempo, solo fuí consciente de la presencia de Retsu-san que lucía una mirada completamente descolocada mientras tapaba la desnudez de Rukia con una sábana; busque los violetas ojos de mi amiga nuevamente pero al darme cuenta de su mirada perdida y de cómo sus ojos dejaban escapar unas gruesas lagrimas fueron los factores suficientes para helarme la sangre a un nivel que nunca creí posible... Rukia una niña de tan solo 15 años ya había perdido lo más valioso y preciado para toda mujer... su pureza... y fue de la forma más abominable y vil de todas, ¿cómo su "primo" fue capaz de hacerle algo tan miserable?, y tras ese pensamiento un deseo muy insano se apodero de mi... sentí las increíbles ganas de matar... de erradicar la presencia de Grimmjow de la peor forma posible..._

De ese suceso ya transcurrieron 7 años y a pesar de ese lapso de tiempo no he podido observar que Rukia con sus 22 años ya haya sido capaz de olvidar completamente esa vil pesadilla... pero yo Kaien Kurosaki encontrare la manera de hacerla sentir en paz consigo misma, después de todo le prometí a _él_ que cuidaría de Rukia, ya falle a esa promesa una vez no puedo fallarla una segunda.

Mis parados se volvieron pesados y justo pensé en como actuaria mi hermano en esta situación, seguramente su impulsividad no le dejaría pensar claramente pero él entendía a Rukia tal como la palma de su mano, tan solo falta un par de semanas para que regrese de su estadía en España y ese hecho me tranquiliza en sobremanera, yo también necesito verlo luego de estos 12 años de su ausencia.

 _"¿Qué harías tu Ichigo?"..._ y tras ese último pensamiento caí rendido ante el sueño, la oscuridad y el espeso silencio fueron los únicos y fieles veladores de nuestros sueños por toda la noche...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Hola a todas las personas que lleguen a leer esto! :) antes que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de haber leído este corto prologo y espero de todo corazón que esta nueva historia les llegue a agradar y así pueda contar con su apoyo! :) . Ya tenía un par de meses de no haber continuado con mis fanfics y la verdad quizás lo mejor era seguir con mis historias ya empezadas pero para ser sincera esta idea no dejaba de atormentarme y no pude evitar publicar lo que sería un intento de "dark fic" xD, siempre continuare con todas mis historias! así que los lectores que leen algunos de mis otros fics no quiero que se preocupen! ;) estaré al pendiente de todas mis historias!... espero que les llamara la atención la historia con este prólogo que a mi pensar no está muy bien desarrollado xD pero es que sinceramente tampoco tenía el tiempo suficiente para profundizar más en este... bueno espero que se hayan entretenido y espero no demorarme en actualizar :) , por favor denme sus opiniones y comentarios ya que aún tengo muchas dudas respecto a este fic y quiero ver que tan aceptada seria esta historia :3, cuídense!

 **Notas y curiosidades del capítulo:**

Bueno antes que nada quiero comentarles que esta historia va dedicada completamente a Ane Del Angel que hace poco cumplió años! :) , así que Ane si lees esto espero que te gustara el prólogo y la historia te la dedico completamente! :3 si quieres spoilers ya sabes que estoy disponible (támbien tu Mariana) jajaja xD, bueno ahora si con las aclaraciones:

 **1-** La verdad soy pésima escogiendo títulos de historias, este nombre del fic si lo decidí yo, la verdad es que tenía ganas de poner un nombre corto y que fuera en inglés xD (ideas locas que se me meten), luego pensé que quería que fuera el título de una canción y de allí decidí nombrar a la historia "Skyfall" en honor a mi cantante femenina favorita... Adele!, pero... ¿Por qué lo nombre Skyfall?... la verdad en un principio quise poner un título de alguna canción de Bon Jovi *o* pero ninguno de esos nombres me pareció adecuado para la historia, luego que me puse a analizar el punto de vista que tendrá Rukia en la historia fue que se me ocurrió Skyfall, la traducción exacta de esa palabra seria "cielo" pero el significado que yo le doy es distinto... en realidad tendría que llamarse "Sky fall" (por separado) para que este significara "caída del cielo" o "el cielo cae" pero decidí dejar el titulo unido como ya dije antes en honor a la canción de Adele... luego les explicare porque el nombre va relacionado con el pensar de Rukia, espero que ustedes también se den cuenta de lo que les quiero transmitir xD... bueno también pensé en nombrar a la historia "Someday" (como la canción de Nickelback) que significaría "algún día" y también dude con otro título que les comentare luego porque ya mucho me extendí jajajaj xD.

 **2-** Como pudieron notarlo Ichigo no apareció en el prólogo pero si lo hará en el otro capítulo y pues si no quedo muy claro el capítulo fue narrado desde el punto de vista de Kaien... ¿Por qué lo hice así?, la verdad es que mis demás historias siempre están narradas desde mi punto de vista (de él autor) yo soy quien les narra los sucesos pero esta vez quise variar en cada aspecto posibles... quise que un personaje de la historia narrara el prólogo para que ustedes pudieran sentirse "en los zapatos" del personaje y además de eso también lo hice así como un reto para mi... nunca escribí algo en primera persona y la verdad se me hizo muy difícil hacerlo xD jajaja los otros capítulos si serán narrados desde mi perspectiva de autora (en tercera persona) pero uno que otro capítulo si ira en primera persona... O eso creo xD.

 **3-** Esta historia nació del deseo de escribir algo completamente diferente a las demás temáticas de mis fics y támbien es como un reto personal para mí... este fic tendrá situaciones delicadas y quiero dejar claro el trasfondo oscuro y medio triste... de por si la temática ya aborda un tema muy repulsivo a mí pensar: la violación. Este no será el único tema sensible que aborde así que les pido disculpas si les llega a incomodar ciertas escenas... no seré demasiado explicita respecto al tema de la violación de Rukia, enserio no soy tan rara... pero bueno, una vez ya haberles advertido esto espero que no aun asi quieran seguir apoyando esta historia :) .

 **4-** Como vieron el primo de Rukia resulto ser Grimmjow y los tíos de ella son Unohana y Kempachi... sé que esto suena muy fumado pero créanme que hay explicación para todas estas incoherencias del momento... sé que también deje muchos cabos sueltos pero enserio los explicare en el transcurso del fic!.

 **5-** En un principio la historia iba a ser kairuki... pero el ichiruki pudo conmigo y al final decidí hacer la historia ichiruki... para kaien tengo otros planes!

Bien espero no haberlos traumado y espero que pasen un grandioso día! Cuídense y nos leemos pronto! :') ... toda sugerencia o ideas que tengan son bienvenidas!, tengo a muchos hermanos ichirukis agregados al Facebook xD así que para los que no tenga y lean esto si quieren me piden mi nombre en el Facebook y así nos ponemos en contacto! Cuídense y les envió millones de chappys! X3


End file.
